I choose you
by ixlikexsumxone
Summary: Alice never saw Bella jump. who does Bella choose.
1. wait

**Imagine if Edward or any of the Cullen's came back and Bella choose Jacob. This takes place right before where they would have seen Carlisle's car. The beginning is from New Moon by Stephenie Meyer. It is there just to catch up on the scene. Indicated by ** I do not own any material inbetween.**

******Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair.

If I turned my face to the side-if I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder…I knew without any doubt what would follow. It would be easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight.

But could I do it? Could I betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life?

Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I thought about turning my head.

And then, as if I was in immediate danger, Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear.

"Be happy," he told me.

I froze.

Jacob felt me stiffen and released me automatically, reaching for the door.

_Wait _I wanted to say. _Just a minute_. But I was still locked in place, listening to the echo of Edward's voice in my head.

Storm-cooled air blew though the cab. **

The involuntary shiver released me from my trance.

"Let's get you inside," Jacob's voice whispered in my ear.

Instead of going out the passenger door, I started to follow him out the driver's side.

"Wait," I whispered. He turned around with a thoughtful look on his face, as I stayed perched on the step of the truck. I reached slowly for his hand. Realizing what was happing, he stepped closer toward the truck interweaving our fingers and bringing them up to kiss the back of my hand. I leaned in and cautiously placed my lips on his. The kiss was different. Hot. His hands slipped down to my waist as mine moved to his neck.

Everything else melted away. I realize that this is what I wanted. This is what I needed. Edward was never coming back and Jacob truly made me happy. There was nothing stopping us from being together. It would make everyone happy, including me.

The hole was being stitched up inside me as we pulled away. I blushed deeply.

He chuckled softly. "That was unexpected, but I liked it."

I giggled. "Charlie will be home soon. I should get dinner started."

"Oh, Ok."

"That doesn't mean you have to leave." I hopped down from the step and started leading him toward the door.

"Hey, do you want to go out sometime?"

"Sure Jake. I would love to." He grinned down at me.


	2. Pizza

"Jake! Cut it out!" I was wiping the flour that Jake just coated me in when Charlie got home.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, in here!" I yelled in the direction of the front door.

"Smells good. What are you kids making?"

"Homemade pizza," Jake and I spoke in unison. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Charlie, I was wondering if I could take Bella on a date Friday night, like dinner and a movie or something." I froze. Charlie shifted his eyes to look at me. I stared back and managed a meek smile.

"Bella?"

"Ya Dad?"

"would you want to?" I nodded.

"Well," Charlie cleared his throat. "Okay then. Um, there's a game on so…" He shuffled off to the living room.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Did what?" I glared at him. He grinned.

"I was gunna work up to it."

"Well now you don't have to."

"Ya I guess." He turned around to but the pizza in the oven. I grabbed a fist full of flour. "Hey Jake!" as soon as he turned around I threw the flour into his face.

"Oh that's it!" He picked up the flour bin.

"Ut-oh."

By the time dinner was ready, Jake and I were covered in flour, head to toe. Charlie just laughed. He watched us all though dinner. Looking down when he got caught.

"That was great Bells." He pushed his crumb-less plate away from the edge of the table. "Well it's getting kind of late, I don't want to worry Billy." He tuned slightly top wink at me without Charlie seeing. Translation: it's my night for poral and if I'm late, Sam is going to kill me.

I sighed standing up. "I'll walk you out."

"See you later Charlie."

"Ya see you kid."

I followed Jake to the front door.

"Are you sure you have to go?"

"Well I do if we want to go Friday. You still want to go right?"

"Of course!" he chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He kissed my forehead and then he was gone.

I turned and trudged back to the kitchen. I pulled a bucket and rag out from under the sink and began sweeping up the scattered flour.

"Hey Bella can you come here for a minute?"I stepped into the living room. I sat down into the worn love seat.

"Ya?"

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"For?"

"Jake. I mean I don't want you or him getting hurt." He looked down, studying his shoes as he continued. "No one is rushing you." He glanced up. Why did he have to choose now to be a dad?

"Dad, I don't know if I ever will be." And that was the truth. I got up and walked back to the kitchen.


	3. Black

``I laid in bed thinking about what Charlie said. It was true that I really didn't know if I would truly get over _him. _I stopped myself. _He _didn't matter anymore.

I knew I was dreaming because of the weird essence of déjà. I was in the forest staring at Edward. He was telling me he didn't want me anymore. Jacob stepped out from behind a tree in a wolf form. He growled ferociously stepping in front of me. Edward lunged toward him. I woke up screaming.

It was still dark outside. I shuffled to my dresser dressing in black for Harry's funeral. I cleaned my spotless room and went down stairs. I fried myself two eggs and made toast for Charlie and I. We ate in silence.

We left at nine for the funeral. The funeral was a simple ceremony. Nothing big.

Charlie stayed behind to comfort Sue. So I was left alone. I made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I sat at the table nibbling with silent tears rolling down my face. How would Sue deal with Leah and Seth by herself. A knock on the front interrupted my thoughts.

I opened the door, and the hole inside me burst back open. Everything went black.


	4. Gone

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" My eyes opened to the living room shaking around me. The room stilled. "Bella thank god!" Someone embraced me, a _cold_ someone. Everything came back to me.

"You." I spat, springing to my feet. "What in the _hell_ do you think you are doing here Edward Cullen?!"

"I came back to check on you, and well, I saw you crying so I thought…"

"You thought what, that I was crying about you?"

"Bella please…I, I made a huge mistake. I Love you. I need you."

I shoved pass him toward the phone fighting the tears. My fingers smashed the numbers in making mistakes. I tried again with success. "Jacob, would you mind coming for a minute please?" I let a small smile pass my lips, "Thank you." I hooked the phone back on the receiver and crossed my arms, leaning against the counter.

Edward slowly rounded the corner into the kitchen, his face confused.

The front door opened. "Bella?" Wow, he _is_ fast

"In the kitchen Jake." I turned back to Edward, his face now in pure agony.

Jacob lopped in to the room. "Bella!" Jacob grabbed my arm forcing me behind him. I leaned around his bare torso.

Edward growled. "Now let's not do anything rash." How long had I been dreaming about him coming back. Now all I could do was glare.

"There wouldn't be a need if you kept you nose out of Bella's life." Jake started to shake. I rounded in front of him and placed my hands on his chest.

"Jake. Jake, look at me." He hesitated for a moment. And looked down at me. "Chill."

The shaking calmed.

We both looked back at Edward.

"oh." Was all he could say.

"I broke my promise to you Bella, and for that I am sorry. I will go now and I swear, I will never both you or your _dog._" He started till the door.

"Edward, wait!" I grabbed his cold arm. His eyes looked down at me his eyes hopeful. I stared at the floor. "Well I was just wondering if I, uh, could have Alice's number." I glanced up though my lashes.

"Oh. Sure." He handed me a slip of paper as if he hadn't moved. And then he was gone.


	5. Phone

"Bella! Ah I can't believe it!"

"Uh, ow. Hi Alice," I giggled into the phone as I held it away from my ear.

"Oh my god! How have you been? Wait don't answer that. Too much time has pasted! You can tell me in person!"

"What!?"

"Oh ya, I'm taking off school Friday, because it will be sunny here so I am picking you up from school!" I could practically here her bouncing up and down as she said this.

"Um, does… Edward know?"

"I guess someone will tell him next time he calls. I'm not personally going do it but I will hear about it eventually."

"Oh while you are here you could help me pick an outfit, because honestly I have no clue what to wear for a _date_. I mean there are shoes..." Alice cut me off.

"Wait back up. Did you say what I think you said?"

"That depends on what you think you heard." I had to cover my mouth with my have to stop the laughter.

"Bella Swan has a date? Oh my. I can't believe that I didn't see that. Esme is going to flip! Wait why didn't I see that. I always watch you. With you danger magnet, you never know what you are going to find in Forks. So, Who is it?!"

"Um, Jacob Black." The other line was silent.

"As in La Push Jacob Black?"

"Maybe." Another silence. "Don't worry, I'll be total safe. Victoria can't even get near Forks with the pack on guard. Plus I don't think she would even try to come near me in Port Angles. And on top of that I'll be with Jake."

"Victoria! Pack! Are you telling me you have been hanging around a bunch of werewolves and Victoria has been looking for you?" Someone hissed in the background. I guessed Emmett.

"Remember, danger magnet. And the wolves are dangerous."

"Like hell they aren't! Have you been around them a lot then?"

"Almost everyday."

"Weird. I can see your immediate future but I can't see past tomorrow. I. Can't. See. The. Wolves! This is so unfair! I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to talk to Carlise about this. Oh wait, Emmett want to talk to you."

"What's up danger magnet?"

"Eh same as always, you know running from sadistic vampires."

"I guess that is normal... for you! Ha! Anything from Laurent?"

"Actually I ran into him in the woods on day. He was checking if you all were around for Victoria." Emmett hissed.

"He left you alive? Wow. If I would have met you in the woods alone before I knew you, that wouldn't have happened."

"Well he wasn't alive very long. Wolves found us, scared the hell out of me too. Well I do have school tomorrow and I do need sleep so I'll talk to you soon!"

"Sooner than you think!"

"Wha."

"Bye!" the line went dead with on last chuckle.


	6. School

**HEYY! I am so sorry for such the long wait, I lost my drive for the story but I am going to try again! So here is a little snip it for you since I'm in class and can't write too much. I am going to try to update more. Thank you to those who stuck with me.**

I couldn't sleep with the next day on my mind. When sleep finally came over me it was deep, no dreams.

I jolted awake to see a perfect cloudy day, no reason for Alice not to come. I dressed in my most fashionable outfit, skinny jeans and a red (ironically) silk top.

Charlie noticed when I literally skipped into the kitchen with a giant smile plastered on my face.

"You look happy."

"Weird, I feel exuberant."

"Does this have anything to do with you and Jake tonight?" I blushed deeply.

"Partly." I watched my Pop Tart in the toaster to hide my face.

As soon as the popped, I grabbed them with a napkin in one hand and my backpack in the other.

"Bye Dad!" I yelled from the front door.

By the time I pulled into school I finished my breakfast. I pulled into my usual spot by Jessica and Mike's cars.

The day passed slower than ever before.

Finally the final bell ended school. I shoved everything in to my bag and dashed though the door before anyone had stood.

"Bella!"

"Alice!" It looked like a scene from a movie as I sprinted, Alice lightly jogged to meet each other in the middle of the side walk. We stood there hugging until some behind us chuckled.

"Emmett!" I shifted to hug him. He picked me up and spun me around before putting me on the ground. "This is unbelievable!"

"You didn't think I could stand by and just listen to your "Bella" moments second had did you?"

"Guess not."

"Your friends don't like the fact that we are here." Alice murmured looking at the ground.

"Well that sucks for them! Ha!" Emmet laughed as he spun us around toward my truck and the Jeep. Alice danced by our side.

"Sooo what do you want to do first? We could work on you hair, do your nails, go shopping? Nice outfit by the way. I vote shopping first because it's a Friday so the stores will be getting crowded soon." Her eyes became unfocused for a minute. "Perfect! I know exactly where to go and what you are going to wear! I'll go pick it up and Emmett can do your hair."

"Emmett?" I gazed up at him. "Spending too much time with Rosalie I see."

"Just a tad. Plus after all the proms, and weddings Rosalie doesn't have the same 'up do' twice."

"Aw I missed you guys! So how is everyone?"

"Well imagine our family here in Forks, but just in a different city. Well except for Edward."

I stopped dead. "_What?"_

"He only checks in every so often. He said he want to be by himself."

"That doesn't make any sense!"


End file.
